ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Upchuck Norris Facts
This is a page for facts about Upchuck Norris. Anyone can add more facts, as long as they are true. The facts can also be related to BTFF things. Facts *Upchuck Norris is not a parody of Upchuck. Upchuck is a parody of Upchuck Norris. *There is not a Sirron Kcuchpu. No two Upchuck Norris can exist together. *When Shrinktech shrinks Upchuck Norris, the universe just grows bigger. *Ben actually has 11 aliens, he is too scared to use Upchuck Norris. *There is no Ultimate Upchuck Norris. Nothing is more powerful than Upchuck Norris. *Upchuck Norris can travel through dimensions to check that the universe did not create another one of him. *The Big Tick was Upchuck Norris's Halloween costume. *When you use Upchuck in Protector of the Earth on DS, he kills everyone because Upchuck Norris is proud of his little brother. *Chuck Norris is Upchuck Norris's little brother. *Upchuck Norris exists in every trix. *The code to unlock Upchuck Norris in a video game is pressing all buttons together with one finger. *Upchuck Norris created Superduper Awesome Ultimate Ek. *Ekbeaters are hated because they steal Upchuck Norris's job. *If you search this wiki for Upchuck Norris, you will get a message saying "You do not search for Upchuck Norris, Upchuck Norris searches for you!" *Aggregor originally wanted to reach Awesometos XII, but Upchuck Norris cannot be absorbed. *Upchuck Norris hates this page because it underestimates him. *Upchuck Norris does not look like Upchuck. Upchuck looks like Upchuck Norris. *Upchuck Norris only likes Upchuck Norris fans, if you do not like Upchuck Norris, Upchuck Norris will blow up 50 of your alternate universes where your life is good. *If someone fuses Upchuck Norris fuses with anything, he just becomes Upchuck Norris. *Upchuck Norris's haywire form is Upchuck Norris's regular form, no matter who you haywire Upchuck Norris with. *There is a religion believing that Upchuck Norris created everything known to existance, it's called "The Upchuck Norris Religion". *Awesome. *Upchuck Norris plays World of Warcraft with Upchuck Norris's brother, Chuck Norris, Upchuck Norris is too awesome to reveal Upchuck Norris's character because Upchuck Norris will defintily make you cry. Here's a hint to find Upchuck Norris: he never died before against anyone. *Upchuck Norris is the real creator of Cartoon Network, Upchuck Norris is nice so Upchuck Norris let the other persons handle it. *Upchuck Norris sunk Atlantis because the Atlantis inhabitants saw Upchuck Norris and carved statues and writings about Upchuck Norris. *Upchuck Norris is the true maker of Macbeth and Romeo and Juliet, he just let Shakespeare take the credit. *As a baby, Upchuck Norris used to suck on a tennis ball unto he threw it into space. That tennis ball is now know as the Death Star. *Everything is made in China but Upchuck Norris created China. *If you mention Upchuck Norris being naked he will kill you. OH POO *Upchuck Norris is not a parody of Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris is a parody of Upchuck Norris. *Upchuck Norris used to have a mobile, but he threw it into the sky. That's the Universe now. *Upchuck Norris created Ben 10. He was the first ten original aliens, and all the additionals. But Dwane bought the idea. And Upchuck took place of Upchuck Norris. *Upchuck Norris spelled backwards is Upchuck Norris, because Upchuck Norris dislikes backwards stuffs. *Upchuck Norris saved our Wiki from Ermac. *Upchuck Norris founded McDonald's, but he gave it to a clown and then founded Burger King. *Upchuck Norris created all the 'trixes. But the supposed "creators" were greedy. *Upchuck Norris dislikes Just Beiber. *Upchuck Norris did nothing he ever regretted. *Upchuck Norris created every show here. If you think, "No way! How could he if it was my idea?", that's because Upchuck Norris planted the ideas in our minds. *He created Justin Bieber to punish the non believers. He feels sorry for his followers. *The real answer to the "What came first? The chicken... or the egg?" question is...UPCHUCK NORRIS. *To win Rock Paper Scissors Anything, use Upchuck Norris. *Upchuck Norris can outrun a cheetah. *He can out fly a Peregrine falcon, too. *Upchuck Norris knows Leather Pants because they met in Awesomeness Awesome High School For Awesome People and Aliens. *Upchuck Norris' greatest enemy is Epik Face. They battled before everything was created, but Alien Norris sealed them in side '''EVERY '''type of trix for not be nice to him. *Epik Face will return to battle Upchuck Norris to decide who is the ultimate alien. *Upchuck Norris is a good guy, because that's how awesome he is. *Upchuck Norris is the 44th president. Michelle Obama has kissed a Normand in disguise. *Upchuck Norris is every president. *If Upchuck Norris gets dirty, the dirt becomes his skin. *Once Alien Norris made Epik Face fuse with Upchuck Norris when they were just kids. *Upchuck Norris once farted. This fart is now known as the Big Bang. *The boogey man checks his closet for Upchuck Norris. *Ghosts sit around the campfire to tell "Upchuck Norris" stories. *Upchuck Norris went back in time a cadrillion years ago just to create the Sun so we can survive. *Omi didn't create Upchuck Norris, Upchuck Norris created Omi. *Upchuck Norris hates Netball because it is a Basketball ripoff. *UPCHUCK NORRIS LOVES USING CAPS. *Upchuck Norris wants the world to go green. *Upchuck Norris created Drake 10 but since he's super duper nice to UEEF09 , he gave it to him *His power level is a trillion times higher than omniponet. *If you try to punch Upchuck Norris, your whole body will vaporize. *One time, a giant black hole almost swallowed the Earth, but Upchuck Norris closed it with his bare hands. *Upchuck Norris crushed a neutron star and destroyed a solar system by sneezing. *ADD MORE OR HE WILL KILL YOU Category:Len 10 Category:Others Category:Aliens